This invention is directed to a process and apparatus for removing chemical contaminants from groundwater. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a process and apparatus in which vacuum extraction is used to remove soil contaminants in both the saturated and vadose zones. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process for removing contaminants from a contaminated area of the ground having a vadose zone and a water table which comprises providing a borehole in the contaminated area; placing in the borehole a perforated riser pipe inside of which is situated a vacuum extraction pipe with an opening situated near, at, or at any point below the water table within the perforated riser pipe; while introducing a gas into the riser pipe, applying a vacuum to the vacuum extraction pipe to draw gases and liquid from the soil into the perforated riser pipe and from the riser pipe into the vacuum extraction pipe and transport both the gases and the liquid to the surface as a common stream; forming from the common stream a stream which is primarily liquid and a stream which is primarily gaseous; and separately treating the separated liquid and gas streams. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for removing contaminants from a contaminated area of the ground having a water table and a vadose zone above the water table which comprises a perforated riser pipe extending downwardly from the surface of the ground to a level below the water table, a vacuum extraction pipe situated inside of the riser pipe and having an opening situated near, at, or at any point below the water table within the perforated riser pipe, a means for introducing a gas into the riser pipe, a vacuum-forming apparatus in fluid communication with the vacuum extraction pipe and adapted to form a zone of reduced pressure in the ground around the riser pipe, whereby gases and liquid can be drawn from the ground into the riser pipe and from the riser pipe into the vacuum extraction pipe and conveyed to the surface as a common stream, and a means for receiving the common stream and separating the stream into separate gas and liquid streams.
Contaminants can exist in subsurface soil and groundwater in the liquid or vapor phase as discrete substances and mixed with and/or dissolved in groundwater and soil gases. Various contaminants can be found in groundwater and soil, such as volatile compounds, including volatile organic compounds, nonvolatile materials, metal contaminants, and the like. Such contaminants can be found and dealt with in the vadose (unsaturated) zone found between the surface of the earth and the water table, at the interface between the vadose zone and the water table, and in the saturated zone below the water table.
At many industrial and commercial facilities and at waste handling and disposal sites, soil and groundwater are contaminated with suspended or water-soluble chemicals, or both. A variety of techniques have been used for removal of contaminants and remediation of affected soil. One common technique entails the excavation and off-site treatment of the soil. Another technique entails saturating the contaminated soil with water in situ, causing the contaminants to be leached slowly from the soil by the water. The contaminated water can then be removed.
Techniques have also been proposed for removing volatile organic contaminants from soil by vacuum extraction. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,122, it was proposed that a vacuum be applied in a borehole at the level of the water table, the assumption being that a contaminant such as gasoline, which is lighter than water, would float on the water table and present a layer that could be drawn off by vacuum applied to the liquid at or around that level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,122 (Knopik) discloses a system and method for recovering organic liquid such as gasoline which has settled on the water table in underground areas. The system comprises a conduit extending from the ground surface to a point just above the water table, a collection head fitted on the lower end of the conduit, a collection vessel connected to the upper end of the conduit, and an exhaust means for creating less than atmospheric pressure in the vessel. The collection head has a liquid impermeable end portion and a liquid permeable intermediate portion for permitting the passage of liquid. The process comprises providing an opening in the ground to a point beneath the surface of the water table, positioning the conduit with the collection head in place so that the liquid permeable wall of the collection head is just above the surface of the water table, connecting the conduit to the collection vessel intake, and exhausting air and other gaseous materials from the vessel to cause liquid to flow into the collection head through the conduit into the vessel.
Others have suggested the possibility of venting soil above the water table (i.e., in the vadose zone) to cause vaporization of the contaminant in the soil, and then drawing off the contaminant in the vapor phase. Groundwater requiring treatment is in such processes conventionally removed by pumping from separate conventional water wells. In situations in which water does flow into vacuum extraction wells, it has been suggested that a second, liquid phase pump be placed either in the well or at the surface to remove the water through a second conduit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,639 (Visser et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for the removal of volatile contaminants from the vadose zone of contaminated ground by extracting volatilized contaminants from the vadose zone by way of one or more vacuum extraction wells. The process entails drilling one or more wells into the subsurface media in the contaminated area, the well being constructed so that fluids in the vadose zone can flow into the well, whereas the liquid in the saturated zone below the water table cannot substantially flow into the well. The borehole and conduit of the well can optionally extend below the water table, in which case the vacuum applied to the upper portion of the conduit will be effective to draw contaminant from the vadose zone, but insufficient to draw a significant amount of water from the saturated zone into the conduit. If it is desired to remove groundwater from below the water table, this removal is accomplished either by a separate sampling device situated in the borehole or through a separate well.
In addition, Stinson, "EPA Site Demonstration of the Terra Vac In Situ Vacuum Extraction Process in Groveland, Mass.", Air & Waste Management Association, Vol. 39, No. 8, pages 1054 to 1062 (1989), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an evaluation of an in situ vacuum extraction process. The process entails removal of contaminants from the vadose zone by vacuum. Wells are installed in the contaminated vadose soil. A vacuum pump or blower induces air flow through the soil, stripping and volatilizing volatile organic compounds from the soil matrix into the air stream. Liquid water, if present in the soil, is also extracted along with the contamination. The two-phase stream of contaminated air and water flows to a vapor/liquid separator where contaminated water is removed. The contaminated air stream then flows through a treatment system such as gas-phase activated carbon to remove contaminants from the air stream. The clean air is exhausted to the atmosphere through a vent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,760 (Visser et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,102, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, also disclose processes for removal of volatile contaminants from the vadose zone of contaminated ground by pumping volatilized contaminants from the vadose zone using one or more vacuum extraction wells.
"Forced Venting to Remove Gasoline Vapor from a Large-Scale Model Aquifer," American Petroleum Institute, Health and Environmental Sciences Department, API Publication No. 4431 (1984) discloses the results of experiments examining forced venting of air through the soil above a gasoline spill in a model aquifer. Various flow rates and geometries for the venting plumbing were used to determine the most efficient method of removing gasoline from the underground environment and lowering gasoline vapor concentrations in the unsaturated zone above the spill.
"Venting for the Removal of Hydrocarbon Vapors from Gasoline Contaminated Soil," J. Thornton and W. Wootan, J. Environ. Sci. Health, A17(1), 31-44 (1982) discloses the results of an experiment investigating the use of a venting strategy to remove gasoline vapors from contaminated soil strata. A contained gasoline leak was created in a large outdoor facility which simulates soil strata and a static water table. An air flow was established, and vapor samples taken before, during, and after venting were checked for hydrocarbon content.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,664 (Miller), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and system for decontaminating water, such as groundwater or process effluent, which is contaminated by small concentrations of dissolved volatile organic compounds. The process includes introducing a flow of the water to an air stripping stage in which the water is directed through the column to air strip organic molecules from the contaminated water, releasing the decontaminated water to the environment, pretreating the organic compounds carrying air in the substantial absence of water through a preheater, passing the heated air through a catalytic stage that oxidizes the organic compounds, and releasing the gaseous effluent from the catalytic stage to the atmosphere. Water containing small concentrations of dissolved volatile organic compounds can also be decontaminated by including an apparatus for retrofitting an existing air stripper for this purpose.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,260 (Boyd et al.) discloses a method for the treatment of oil well production streams to process oil-contaminated sand to recover oil therefrom and produce an ecologically acceptable clean sand residue. The process entails separating the production fluid from an oil well having sand entrained therein from a plurality of components, one of which comprises an oil-contaminated sand. The contaminated sand is contacted with a light oil solvent to initiate a solvating action of the oil contaminant. The resulting mixture of oil-contaminated sand and solvent is then contacted with water and the system then gravity separated into discrete sand, water, and oil phases. The oil and water phases can be removed from the sand and the sand phase again contacted with water and the resulting mixture is then subjected to gravity separation to produce separate sand and water phases. The water phase is then removed and the sand passed to a suitable disposal facility.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,672 (Payne) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,673 (Payne), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a method and apparatus for collecting volatile contaminants from the vadose layer of earth. The apparatus is a closed-loop device which includes one or more contaminant withdrawal wells surrounded by multiple air reinjection wells connected by a conduit. One or more pumps serve to draw volatilized contaminant through the withdrawal well to the connecting conduit where it is captured or neutralized. Residual air from the withdrawal well is urged back into the ground through the air reinjection wells to encourage further contaminant to move toward the withdrawal well for collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,988 (Payne et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for removing and disposing of or neutralizing volatile contaminants existing in the vadose zone of earth and also in a below ground aquifer. The process includes the injection of substantially oxygen free air into the aquifer to retard the formation of aerobic bacteria and injection of oxygen rich air into the vadose zone to stimulate bacterial growth which aids contaminant recovery. Volatilized contaminants are pulled out of the soil through withdrawal wells which terminate in the vadose zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,119 (Bernhardt et al.) discloses a process for driving volatile impurities from a ground by means of air by aspirating an afterflow air and impurities containing gases which penetrated through a permeable wall of a shaft in a ground, at one or several locations. In regions of expected high gas contents, air afterflow passages are extended to these regions for supplying the afterflow air, and an adjustable afterflow resistance is arranged in the passages for influencing a negative pressure value and a flow speed in these regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,355 (Blackwell et al.) discloses a method for withdrawing hazardous gases from a water saturated subterranean formation containing a mineral deposit suitable for mining. The process entails drilling wells through the subterranean formation and withdrawing water from the subterranean formation to establish permeability to gas within the subterranean formation. Gas is then withdrawn from the formation by means of the wells. The method is particularly applicable for reducing the influx of radon into a mine contained in a mineral deposit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,676 (Hess et al.) the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for extracting contaminants from soil both above and below the water table. The process comprises placing a perforated riser pipe in a borehole in a selected portion of the contaminated area, wherein the perforations of the riser pipe are situated below the water table. Optionally, some of the perforations in the riser pipe can also be situated in the vadose zone above the water table. A vacuum is then applied to the pipe to draw gases and liquids from the soil into the pipe and to transport the gases and liquids to the surface as a common stream. At the surface, the common stream is separated into a primarily liquid stream and a primarily gaseous stream, and the separated streams then treated separately.
Although known apparatuses and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil which enables contaminant removal from below and/or above the water table. A need also remains for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil which enables contaminant removal from soils of varying air permeability and varying porosity. Further there is a need for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil which enables increased flexibility in the location of extraction wells. There is also a need for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil that can be implemented by modifying existing vacuum extraction systems. In addition, there is a need for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil that enables extraction of contaminants both from the vadose zone and from below the water table through an extraction well having a riser pipe with perforations both above and below the water table. Further, a need exists for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil that enables vacuum extraction of contaminants through a well from below the water table when the water table is deeper than the equivalent lift of the vacuum pump connected to the well. There is also a need for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil with simplified equipment in that a single vacuum pump can be employed to remove contaminants in both the vapor and liquid phases through a single well or pipe. Additionally, there is a need for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil that enables reduction of contaminant concentrations in the extracted groundwater as a result of the mixing of air and water in the vacuum extraction pipe, leading to reduced subsequent water treatment requirements. In addition, there is a need for a process and apparatus for removing contaminants from groundwater and soil that dewaters the saturated zone (groundwater) in the vicinity of the extraction well in some soil conditions, thereby allowing air flow to move through the dewatered soil, which accelerates the extraction rate of contaminants and results in reduced cleanup time. Further, there is a need for a process and apparatus for removing various kinds of contaminants from groundwater and soil, including volatile materials, nonvolatile materials, metal contaminants, and the like.